Princess
"Who needs a castle? Being a modern day princess isn't about glass slippers! It's never bowing to the pressure and knowing you're a princess on the inside!" The princess line included Cloe, Yasmin, Jade, Fianna, Roxxi, Wicked Twiins Ciara and Diona, and Prince Iden. There was also a throne and bedroom(?) playset in this line. There was a new Shadow Box packaging with this line. The dolls came with posters. Also released were Big Babyz Cloe and Yasmin. Collection information *Cloe: Princess Cloe has long blond hair, hazel eyes, and a pale skin tone. Her first outfit is a pink tank top with gold glitter and an animal print skirt with black lace overlay with a tiara, earrings, a necklace, bracelets, a ring, a furry pink purse, and pink platform heels. Cloe's second outfit is an animal print bolero jacket with pink faux fur trim, a pink tank top, jeans with pink print fabric cuffs, and black pumps. She also comes with an extra necklace and two more pairs of earrings. *Yasmin: Princess Yasmin has long brown hair, lavender eyes, tan skin, and a beauty mark beneath her left eye. Her first outfit is a short dress with purple bodice and black layered tulle skirt with a tiara, a necklace, earrings, bracelets, a ring, a lavender faux fur purse, and purple platform heels. Yasmin's second outfit is a purple faux fur bolero jacket with matching ribbon accent, black "Queen" tank top, jeans with pink glitter accents on cuffs, and black platform heels. She also comes with an extra necklace and three more pairs of earrings. *Jade: Princess Jade has black hair with bangs, brown eyes, and pale skin. Her first outfit is a camoflage top with pink net sleeves, short layered pink tulle skirt with a tiara, earrings, a necklace, bracelets, a ring, black thigh-lons, green platform shoes, and a camouflage print purse. Jade's second outfit is a pink faux fur bolero jacket, olive tank, embellished jeans with embellished pink satin cuffs, and black platform heels. She also comes with two extra pairs of earrings. *Fianna: Princess Fianna has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her first outfit is a white tank with crown graphic, jean yoke, gold skirt with lace overlay, white leggings with a tiara, earrings, necklace, bracelets, ring, , silver and gold purse, and platform heels. Fianna's second outfit is a white tank, quilted tan faux fur bolero jacket, jeans with lace graphic on cuffs and gold heels. She also comes with an extra necklace and three extra pairs of earrings. *Roxxi: Princess Roxxi has red hair with black streaks, blue eyes, and beauty mark on left side below lip. Princess Roxxi's first outfit is a tiara, earrings, necklace, bracelets, ring, black tank with crown graphic, aqua petal and net skirt, black and white "Fur" purse, and platform heels. Princess Roxxi's second outfit is an aqua "Princess" tank, capri jeans with aqua ribbon belt and cuffs, zebra print jacket and platform heels. Roxxi came with an extra necklace and three extra pairs of earrings. *Ciara and Diona: Ciara and Diona have red and black hair, blue eyes and beauty marks. Ciara's outfit is a black "bad girl" cropped top, green skirt with black tulle overlay, green boots, green purse, ribbon necklace, earrings, and bracelet. Ciara also comes with an extra necklace, a pair of earrings, cuff bracelets, and a mirror. Diona's outfit is a black "bad girl" top, pink skirt with black tulle overlay, pink boots, pink purse, ribbon necklace, earrings, and bracelet. Diona also comes with an extra necklace, a pair of earrings, cuff bracelets and a mirror. *Iden: Prince Iden "He's no Prince Charming! He doesn't wear a crown or go to fancy balls, but Iden sports a superior style and a royally cool attitude!" Iden has brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes. Prince Iden wears a black and teal "Rebel Royal Rocker World Tour" shirt, tank shorts, white socks, black shoes, whistle necklace and cuff bracelet. Dolls *Cloe *Fianna *Jade *Roxxi *Yasmin *Ciara (twin) *Diona *Iden Gallery Cloeprincess.jpg|Princess Cloe Fiannaprincess.jpg|Princess Fianna Jadeprincess.jpg|Princess Jade Bratz Princess Roxxi Doll (Out Of Box).jpg|Princess Roxxi Yasminprincess.jpg|Princess Yasmin 3171782063_3274831428.jpg|Princess Ciara & Diona (Twins) prince_iden.jpg|Prince Iden PrincessCollection.jpg Video Category:Doll Lines Category:Dolls Category:Boyz